Distraction
by Stariceling
Summary: Kaiba only wants to be left alone, but when he gets fed up with Otogi's earing, he ends up snagging more than he planned. [Yaoi]


Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Yugioh. I write with them only for my own, and hopefully others', enjoyment.

I'd actually like to write more for this pairing. Or at least Honda and Otogi fighting over Kaiba. It's on my to do list. (I have written Kaiba and Otogi fighting over Honda, which can be found on my site under the "Chocolate Honda" series.)

* * *

"What are you working on?"

Kaiba shot a look at the dark haired boy leaning over his shoulder, but didn't bother to acknowledge his nosiness with a response. Apparently he couldn't even have the luxury of working in the school library without someone making a pest out of themselves.

Otogi leaned closer, planting both hands on the back of Kaiba's chair. "That's not homework."

Kaiba still didn't answer. Not because he really thought ignoring Otogi would make him go away, but because something was brushing the side of his face and distracting him.

Kaiba tried to look without turning and giving Otogi his attention. He was pretty sure it was that stupid dice earing of Otogi's that was tickling him. He thought he could just see it out of the corner of his eye.

Otogi was studying the laptop screen while Kaiba was distracted. He let out a low whistle, right into Kaiba's ear. "Are you going to build that?"

Kaiba closed his laptop. He had forgotten that Otogi could be considered a sort of rival, no matter how ridiculous he looked or acted. He couldn't put it past him steal Kaiba corp technology for his own games.

"You're no fun." Otogi shifted so that his chin was digging into Kaiba's shoulder. The movement set his earing swinging, brushing Kaiba's cheek with each swing.

It was extremely irritating. Kaiba reached up and grabbed the earing without thinking.

"Hey!"

Kaiba finally looked over at Otogi, who had tilted his head to one side to keep Kaiba's hand from pulling so hard on his ear. His usual careless grin had shifted to a look that matched Kaiba's feeling of irritation.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, still not releasing the earing.

"I was trying to get your attention."

"You have it." Kaiba tightened his grip, making Otogi put one hand to his ear to hold the earing in place.

Otogi grinned. "Your complete, undivided attention?" For some reason this seemed to make up for Kaiba grabbing his earing, which must have hurt.

Kaiba didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Let go of my ear."

"I'm not touching your ear." Strange. Kaiba discovered that while tormenting Otogi wasn't satisfying in quite the same way as tormenting Jounouchi, it was still refreshingly fun.

"Let go, damn it," Otogi hissed at him.

"What did you want my attention for?" Kaiba raised one eyebrow, assuming Otogi would get the message that he was not going to let go until Otogi gave him an answer, preferably an interesting one.

Otogi took a moment to stew in his wounded pride before leaning in even closer to Kaiba. "I think you'll have to let go if you want me to show you."

Kaiba tried to move, but he didn't react fast enough. Otogi grabbed the back of his head to keep him from getting out of reach and kissed him sloppily. Kaiba yanked Otogi's earing in surprise.

"Ow! Hey!" Otogi pulled away, his earing slipping out in Kaiba's grip. "What, you want a souvenir?"

Kaiba shook his head to dislodge Otogi's hand. Otogi gave him a throughly wounded look, and it took Kaiba a minute to realize that there was more to it than the abuse Kaiba had given his ear. He licked his lips nervously as it sunk in that his lips were tingling from the odd feeling of being kissed.

"Is that all you wanted?" Kaiba leaned toward Otogi again, weighing the possibility that he could kiss Otogi again against the possibility that Otogi was just yanking his chain.

"Depends," Otogi said, letting Kaiba come so close that their noses brushed together, "are you asking in terms of quality? Or quantity?"

"Do those options come with different answers?"

"No." Otogi grinned, inching just a bit closer to Kaiba. "And no."

Kaiba felt a satisfied smile quirk at his lips. "Next time, don't be so annoying and I might let you do more."

Kaiba watched the surprised expression spread over Otogi's face, savoring the feeling of irritating Otogi almost as much as he had enjoyed being kissed by him. He turned back to his laptop, opening it again and pretending not to notice Otogi's annoyance.

"Jerk," Otogi muttered. He let go of Kaiba completely and straightened up. He turned to stalk off with his remaining dignity, but looked back to take one last glance at Kaiba's monitor. "Hey, when you finish building that thing. . ."

"You'll know," Kaiba found himself promising.

Otogi left, and Kaiba realized that something was digging into his hand. He still had his hand clenched around Otogi's earing. He stared at it for a minute, trying to get himself to consider throwing it away.

Instead, Kaiba put the earing into his pocket before getting back to work. He stared at his screen, his mind still on Otogi's earing. He would give it back later. Maybe if he asked Otogi to a private unveiling of his new stadium. . .


End file.
